


【授權翻譯】Making a point 宣示主權

by chicrenee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicrenee/pseuds/chicrenee
Summary: Arthur不喜歡Merlin跟別人調情…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Making a point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380225) by [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld). 



Arthur 皺起了眉頭，這一刻，他的心情更糟了。自從他登基後，他從來沒有真的享受過這些所謂的宴會，畢竟他得為自己的國民樹立一個光輝典範。

他真的很想，很想要像他的騎士們那般地喝個爛醉。因為喝醉後就不用為自己的所作所為負責。他不能無憂無慮的跳著舞，因為他無時無刻，都必須小心翼翼地塑造出一個掌控全場的王者形象。

但是他那一無是處的貼身僕人，正在跟一位來自其他王國的貴族調著情，這可惹怒了他。 Merlin 可是他的。並不是因為他對 Merlin 感到興趣，而是因為 Merlin 是他的貼身僕人。一定不是大家想的那樣。

因為當 Merlin 對其他 Camelot 的僕役友善示好時，他通常不會吃驚。他只是覺得對一個身分低微的僕役來說，如此公開地與貴族調著情不是很得體。

當那人又一次說了些事逗笑 Merlin 的時候， Arthur 起身並用了比平常多的力氣將自己的椅子往後推。

廳裡的所有人都停下了手邊的動作，對 Arthur 行注目禮。

Arthur 清了清喉嚨，他並沒打算要搞成這局面。“ 感謝各位遠道而來，我衷心祝願各位能享受這份快樂。但現在我該離席了，希望各位能待下來繼續隨心享受這次的慶典。＂

當他步向走廊時， Merlin 隨即跟上， Arthur 能感受到他的僕人合不攏嘴的笑著。“怎麼？＂

“什麼怎麼？＂當 Arthur 看著 Merlin 之時，他好不容易才忍住笑意。

“你到底喝了多少酒 ? ”

“滴酒未沾呢，殿下。” Merlin 給了他一個過於開懷的假笑。

“看起來你玩得很開心嘛 … ”兩人進入 Arthur 的寢室，而 Merlin 表現地讓 Arthur 更加惱火。

“這是個很棒的宴會，每個人都很開心啊。” Merlin 四處閒晃，點亮室內的蠟燭後，接著幫 Arthur 換上睡袍。

“Merlin!”

Merlin轉身，此時，Arthur深吸了口氣。 “我不要你關心別人，你只能關心我。”

“吃醋了 ? ” Merlin 促狹笑著說。

“夠了沒 ! 再怎麼說，你可是我的貼身僕人。但一整晚我的酒杯都是空的，因為你一直顧著照料別人。”

Merlin 促狹的笑容不斷放大，這讓 Arthur 怒火燒得更烈。

“所以說…我是你的，而且只能是你的 ? ” Merlin 輕咬著下唇以掩飾自己的笑意。

“沒錯。只能是我的。”

在 Merlin 吹熄房內燭火之前，他幫 Arthur 著裝並確認一切舒適的當下，兩人未發一語。

而， Arthur 此刻是滿足的，因為他已宣示了主權。


End file.
